


Hot in Here

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in Here

**Title:** Hot in Here  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #38: Heat  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Some things are obvious.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yay, Snarry!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hot in Here

~

Hermione whimpered, fanning herself.

“Are you all right?” Ginny asked.

“The heat’s getting to me,” Hermione wheezed.

Ginny shrugged. “Feels cool to me.”

“Look at Harry and Snape.”

“What about them?”

“They’re practically devouring each other.”

Ginny glanced over. Harry and Snape, standing across the room from her, were talking. She blinked when, as she watched, Snape lifted Harry’s hand, pressing it to his mouth and kissing it. The way they were looking at each other spoke volumes about what they’d clearly rather be doing.

Grabbing Hermione’s booklet, she began to fan herself. “You’re right, it’s quite hot in here.”

~


End file.
